Pictures of the past
by Threws
Summary: A different take on how Haise gets his memories back and on what happend to Touka. [Mentions of Touken; One Shot]


Howdy! A new story! I decided to write some Tokyo Ghoul:re one shot. It's basically a Touken (I love that pair) story, but the romantic part isn't that necessary. Hope you all like it. This story focuses mostly on Haise's/Kaneki's inner conflict and on Touka's life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul! Surprise, huh?

The cold and harsh truth, like a slippery snake rushing trough everything he believed to be.  
Memories like pictures hanging on threads above him, so close and yet nearly unreachable. Nearly.

Haise no Kaneki... No! No! No! I am, I am... who am I? Haise, Kaneki, neither? Both? He clutched his head in pain, his own identity was supposed to be strong, yet he felt fragile. On one hand he tried to reach out to his forgotten memories, wishing to remember. On the other hand he just wanted to stay Haise, making the pain vanish and just be himself. But who was he?

Was he ready to remember, to lay down who he had been, in the past two years, only to reach out to his real past. There had to be people he knew, right? A smiling face of the waitress in the coffee shop he had once visited with his underlings. And then another, it was always her. Moments he didn't remember, a life he wasn't living. Picture after picture flashed trough his mind.  
He was finally able to reach out to these pictures. These memories. His life. There was no difference between Kaneki and Haise. They were one. He was one.

Suddenly other pictures appeared in his head as well. The girl that had jumped in front of him at the auction, the girl that called him her 'older brother'. The picture of him drinking coffee with a boy his age. A memorie of Tsukiyama Shuu and himself sitting in a coffee shop, how he had cut himself. He saw himself and a girl talking about books, and other memories with her but they weren't that nice...  
But all the time the pictures of the blue haired waitress stayed in the foreground.

A sharp pain in his head pulled him out of his memories. Ignoring the pain as good as possible a little smile appears on his dry lips. His eyes widened. His hair was completely white. Again?

He had finally understood, there was no need for two different lifes, when he could have one. Once again remembering the smile of a blue haired waitress he passed out. His last thought also turned out to be topic of his dreams: Touka!

The light in the coffee shop was mostly dimmed. In the only room with soft glowing light one could see a silhouette sitting at one of the tables. Drinking coffee. Touka one last sip out the small white porcelain cup, with flower patterns. It seemed ironic that a coffee shop run by ghouls could look so warm and inviting. Touka took her cup and the fitting pot and carried it over to the sink. She laid it down there, next to all the other dishes from this day. It was a sunday which meant that no one took the time to clean the dishes the entire day. It wasn't much because the shop had been closed.

Touka was about to leave. She stopped walking and turned on her heel, with a sigh she turned on the warm water and picked up the rag lying next to the sink and started cleaning the dishes.

A glance a the clock told it was way past midnight. She didn't really care. Ever since that day of the raid in the 20th ward she had a lot of trouble with her sleep. From falling to sleep to staying asleep, everything troubled her. Touka smiled sadly, she should probably stop drinking coffee in the middle of the night. Throwing the rag over the grip on the oven she started putting away the washed and dried dishes.

Touka was about to turn the light off, when she heard a knocking on the door. She narrowed her blue-violet eyes and moved to the door. Looking out trough the window in the wooden door, she was surprised when she saw Kaneki standing outside. No, not Kaneki, standing there was special investigator Sasaki. A dove. But also Kaneki... He was looking down on the ground, his hand still raised.

In the end her emotions overruled her common sense and she opened the door slowly. He looked up at her. "Touka?"

Hope you liked it. Read and review. And out!


End file.
